Shine Bright
by Verdant Mage
Summary: "Shine greater than the sun, and be the best person you can be, even in the darkest of times." Words a hero-in-training will hold in his heart, now and forever. Iida x OC.


**Chapter One: Introductions, Training Sessions, and Bear Fighting**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia is not my creation.**

* * *

Somei Private Academy was a good school. Stuffy school uniforms and the occasional bad meal plan of the day aside, Oshiro Takashi enjoyed it.

The best part however, laid not during the school day, but the time afterwards. During school, the rooftop was usually reserved for class skippers, delinquents, boys or girls who anxiously waited for their crush to show up after one of those cliche "wait for me to on the rooftop please" letters, and the like.

But once all that dumb rabble was gone (well, Takashi at least rooted for the lovestuck folks), the roof made the perfect training spot. He didn't have access to any private training grounds, and if his quirk wasn't an indoor friendly power. Plus, and he would be ten feet in the ground if he ever tried to use his quirk at home.

Taking in a deep breath, Takashi held out his hand. Slowly but surely, a ball of light came into existence. Now for the hard part, shaping it into something.

With another breath, he began. At a snail's pace the ball grew, expanding and stretching like putty. Moments later, the ball transformed into a bright bat. Gripping it tightly, Takashi gave a few swings before letting the object.

"Hahhh…" The black-haired teen made his way to the chain link fence put this back to it before slumping to the ground. Loosening his tie and placing his hand on his forehead, Takashi let out a sigh. One small thing and he was already sweating a storm. "That still takes way too much energy and time. I wish I could do it as easy as Rin..."

The door to the rooftop opened and two pairs of eyes met. Takashi's face broke into a happy grin. "Tenya! I thought you were going home early since Tensei-kun was coming over?"

The bespeckled teen gave a small sigh. "Yes, but my mother called and said that something popped up at work. He'll be coming next week." Iida quickly gave a smile though. "But! That's to be expected sometimes from someone like my brother!"

Takashi could only nod in agreement. "Yup! Tensei-kun's just that cool! Rin would totally agree," The teen gave a pause at that thought. "Then again, Tensei-kun is his boss. Er, regardless, how has solo training been? We still have plenty months till the entrance exam, but ya know."

Tenya took his place next Takashi. "Indeed. Plenty of jogging, weight training and the like. How about you Takashi-kun?"

The shorter teen shrugged. "Been going good. I can still shoot lasers as awesome as usual. But… making stuff with my quirk is tough. Rin's been trying to give pointers, but he uses his gems to make stuff. I gotta use my _will_ you know? That's like, way harder. I can make shields well though! That's a plus."

Iida nodded. "But you're quite the willful person."

" _Exactly!_ You know that as well as Rin and Yuki!" Takashi shook his head. "But there's no way I'm giving up on it. Just think of how much praise I'll get from doing something cool with it. My beams are awesome and all, but variety is important."

Tenya put a hand to his chin in contemplation. "Yes, that's right. Versatility makes you unpredictable, and your quirk can surely make you just that!"

"I was kinda focusing on the cool part, but yeah! As expected of ya Tenya!" Forcing himself up, Takashi grabbed his bag. "Man, am I parched. Want an orange juice? I'll get one for you."

"Takashi-kun, you don't-"

"But I will," was the retort. "Willful, remember? You're working as hard as me, hell, moreso considering you. So I'll be the greatest best friend ever and do you a solid."

Tenya gave a smile. "Thank you very much. I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"I'm so great aren't' I? Then again, you could make it up to me by coming to the park nearby this weekend. I know you train better by yourself, but we haven't gotten a chance to work out together for a few weeks now ya know?"

"Of course. I'll look for one of our training plans for us as soon as I'm done with homework later."

Takashi threw a fist towards the sky. "Alright! A training session with Tenya!"

* * *

"Yuki, Kagome, I'm home!" Came Takashi's cry as he entered his apartment.

The apartment was a nice place. Located in a good section of the city and quite spacious. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a wide living room.

Two heads stuck itself up from the living room's couch. One, the average woman and the other a Maine Coon, balancing herself on the woman's shoulder and the couch head.

Fujikawa Yuki, age twenty-six and better known as the hero Heartseeker, waved her hand at the boy. "How was your day kiddo?"

Takashi threw his bag down near the door and fell back into the couch next to the older woman, reaching out for the cat. "Same ol' same ol'. Hey, is Rin working overtime today? Cause I ain't making dinner for him if he's not."

Yuki's face grew into a happy grin. "Nope! So chop chop! I would greatly appreciate some tonkatsu my good man. The more food the merrier!"

"Do we even have the ingredients?" He asked while stroking the feline.

A nod. "Yep. While you were out flirting with Iida-kun, and don't give me that look you know it's true, I got groceries!"

Takashi stuck out his tongue as he forced Kagome onto the woman. "I thought your quirk was seeing people's actual hearts, not being a humanized dating site." With a grandiose bow he made his way to the kitchen. "But your wish is my command your highness."

The two soon fell into a routine of Yuki watching the news, commentating to Kagome on that new giant hero who debuted in an unfriendly fashion ("Ha! She thinks she's so great with by forcing sex appeal and that can she get big?! Pit me against her without her giant ass and I'll put her down in no time!"), and Takashi weaving his way through the kitchen with earbuds in and not listening at all.

Eventually the door clicked, and entered a young man in his late 20s. Known to the public as the hero Jewelmancer, Oshiro Rin made his way to the couch and promptly collapsed without a single word.

"Hello to you too babe." "Sup bro." Were the usual reactions from the two already home.

Rin snuggled deeper into the couch. His voice was muffled, but still audible to the two. "Sorry you two… this day sucked major ass the second I changed into my costume. There was this guy with an ice quirk, and he freaking froze the ground and nearly got my feet. I fell on my face like five times. And then, I accidentally used a 30,000 yen ruby instead of a much cheaper jasper to explode the ice away, and my hand still hurts from punching him in the face a buncha times because I was that upset. At least I got the credit for his capture. And back at the office, I got Ito-san a coffee cause I heard he broke up with his girlfriend, but no one ever told me he hated it! I kinda just assumed cause he almost works as late as me sometimes, and I've never seen him with one of those crappy energy drinks-"

As the man continued his rant of misfortune Yuki stroked his hair gently, and Takashi put the finish touches on their dinner. The boy said, "Well, now you can kick back and relax with Takashi-style cooking! Just you wait, it's getting better then yours each time I cook! Two-ish minutes left by the way."

"I'll grab your DS. Oh, and I did laundry earlier. Your favorite pjs are in the closet." Yuki chimed in.

Rin let out a sigh of pure joy. "God, you guys are best... What did I do to deserve a girlfriend and brother like you two?"

"Er..." the two gestured to themselves in unison.

"...Oh yeah, you're you guys." Sitting up, he noticed their faux scandalized expressions. "I'm gonna get changed now."

* * *

"So, how's projecting stuff going?"

"GOD!" Takashi slammed his hands on the table, earning a hiss from the cat nearby. "I dunno how you do it. Pass the rice please." Takashi huffed.

"I've told you before. The way I do it is like," Rin started, "I just kinda make my gems do what I want them to do. Just… do the same with your quirk. Simple."

The younger sibling just stared, rice suspended in mid bite. "It's not 'simple'. At all. You convert gems into explosives, or turn them into light to make your colorful stuff. It's like magic. I absorb the sun's rays and can shoot beams or make stuff. Totally different stuff fam."

Yuki asked, "What's wrong with just shooting laser beams again? I'd totally fight like, a bear or two to be able to do that."

"A bear?" Takashi questioned.

"Or _two._ "

"Babe." The incredulous tone in Rin's voice was obvious.

"What? It's true. "

"Back on topic," the eldest Oshiro interrupted. "Seriously, if making stuff isn't working, just stick with the lasers for now."

"No way!" Takashi shook his head. "I gotta do this! Think of how cool people will think I am! I'll figure it out in time… hopefully."

"If you say so." Yuki shrugged. "Have you figured out a training plan yet?" The brunette cracked her knuckles, eliciting a gulp from the siblings at the table. "I'd be happy to help, we'd spar just like before!"

Takashi paled at what the woman was saying. "Y-yeah. Yep! Planned to the very second! Speaking of, I should get some sleep now! Have an early training ses with Tenya, forgot to mention that earlier."

The boy dumped his dish into the sink and left as soon as possible. Yuki merely sipped her soda in confusion. "What? I know I can be a little rough while training, but still…"

Rin took her hand into his and said in the most loving way possible, "Babe, you're more a menace than my gem bills."

* * *

"Okay Tenya, let's do this! Let's do five laps around the park!" Takashi threw out a few punches, as if to psych himself.

"Are you sure, Takashi-kun? Not to be disrespectful, but you hate running. I specifically remember you using some inappropriate language to describe my jogging habits." Iida asked.

Takashi's face reddened at that memory. "R-right. Sorry about that. But anyway that's why I was so meh about training with you before. But if I'm gonna make it into U.A., I need to suck it up! Let's get a movin' my man, we're wasting daylight and I need it!"

The two came side to side and crouched into starting positions.

With a smirk on his face, Takashi announced, "Just you watch Tenya! Ten months from now, the legacy of the amazingly cool and stupendous hero, Oshiro Takashi will be born-HEY, DON'T GO OFF WITHOUT ME!"

The teen went full into a full off sprint after his friend. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY HOW COOL I AM BEFORE LEAVING ME IN THE DUST!"

* * *

 **Oh boy has it been forever since I wrote a thing. But I've just been so taken with this series and really wanted to write a thing for this beautiful creation.**

 **More in-depth information about Takashi and co. can be found in my profile.**

 **If you enjoyed, please review.**


End file.
